


It Feels Like Christmas

by jeweldancer



Series: Cas and Dean [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweldancer/pseuds/jeweldancer
Summary: Cas is having his first non-dysfunctional family Christmas. He and Dean talk about their new-found intimacy, and Cas fantasizes a bit. They get ready to exchange gifts with Sam and Jess, and have Christmas dinner with Bobby, Ellen, and Jo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was getting so long that I decided to post the first half today, and the second half tomorrow after I finish it. Enjoy!

Castiel emerged from a deep and restful sleep. He had been dreaming about swimming in a tropical ocean, and for a few moments he could almost still feel the waves. As he moved into consciousness, he found that he was still blissfully warm.

Dean was spooned around him, pressed into Castiel's back; if it hadn't been so cool in the bedroom, they would have been sweating. Cas made a pleased sound and leaned back into Dean. 

Dean. He was naked in bed with Dean, and it was wonderful. Cas could hardly believe that this was something that had actually happened; that it was more than a lovely dream. He grasped Dean's hand and pulled it to his chest, holding onto him while waiting for Dean to wake.

As he nestled into Dean, another happy thought occured. It was Christmas morning. Cas had never felt joyful about Christmas before. It had always been something to be dreaded and endured. He had spent a few Christmases alone; it was depressing, but Cas thought he preferred it to Christmas with his parents. 

Now it slowly dawned on him that today would likely be pleasant from start to finish. While his new family wasn't perfect, he would not have to sit on the edge of the festivities, waiting nervously for someone to make an insulting remark about him. Unlike his parents, Bobby and Ellen would probably not start screaming at each other during dinner. No, today there would be presents and dinner and laughter, and Cas didn't have to worry about any of it. 

Even if Cas hadn't trusted the rest of them, he trusted Dean fully, and he knew Dean would look after him. His care and concern the previous evening had demonstrated that. If Castiel hadn't been sure of him before, that had sealed the deal. Suddenly Cas couldn't wait any longer.

He squeezed Dean's hand. "Wake up," Cas whispered. "Wake up, it's Christmas." There was no response.

Cas tried again. "Dean," he called softly. "It's Christmas morning." Dean made a soft groan of protest into the back of Cas's neck, and attempted to snuggle even closer to him. 

This called for desperate measures. Cas dipped his head down and gently nibbled one of Dean's fingers. Dean snorted. "Well, that's new," he mumbled, but he didn't sound entirely displeased. Dean yawned loudly and groped around on the nightstand for the bottle of water. He chugged the rest of it down quickly. 

"Hey," Cas protested. "Save some for me."

"I'm not saving lukewarm water for you. I'll go get you some cold water in a minute." Dean pulled on Cas's shoulder until he was lying flat on his back, looking up at Dean. "Let me see you," he asked, his face concerned. "Let me look at you, Cas." Dean's eyes examined him carefully for signs of distress. Cas smiled encouragingly; he had never felt less distressed in his life.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" Dean was being too serious. Cas had to remedy that right away. He would push Dean down on the bed and kiss him 'til he couldn't breathe. 

Instead, Cas ran his hand along Dean's jaw. "I'm feeling fine. Really, I am." 

With the assurances, the worry melted from Dean's eyes, and he kissed Cas sweetly. "I'm so glad," he murmured against Cas's forehead between kisses. "So glad you're okay. I was afraid it was too much."

"Dean, you were extremely considerate of me last night. You wouldn't have done anything that was too much."

"I never would intentionally. But I just wanted to check in with you this morning, make sure you were fine with everything."

"More than fine, Dean. I'm very happy."

Dean finally smiled. "Good. That's good." He vaulted out of bed and slid on his pajama pants. "I'll be right back. Don't get up yet." 

He returned quickly with a glass of orange juice. "Here, Cas. Drink that before you get out of bed. I don't want you to be shaky."

"Thank you, Dean." The orange juice was delicious--Dean always bought the good kind--and Cas was thirstier than he'd realized. "How do you always know?"

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and leaned on an elbow. "Know what, Cas?"

"I mean, you always know. You know what I need, even before I do sometimes."

Dean averted his eyes slightly, as he often did when someone praised him. "I don't. I mean, I know you pretty well and all, but mainly I just try my best to be good to you." 

Cas sat up and reached for Dean, pulling him closer. He waited for Dean to look into his eyes. "I want you to know how very grateful I am."

Dean blushed slightly. "Damn, Cas. I'm the lucky one. Now drink your juice."

Cas let Dean hold him as he finished the orange juice, and then for a few moments longer. "Hey, Cas, I'm gonna go take a shower in the other bathroom, and you can have this one, okay? Take your time. We've got all morning." Dean grabbed a towel from the bathroom and headed down the hall, whistling.

Cas sank back down in the bed, blissful. Here was yet another example of Dean's consideration; to give Cas a bit of privacy so that he wouldn't feel overwhelmed. He stretched out lazily, enjoying how soft the sheets felt on his bare skin. He had sometimes enjoyed sleeping naked when he lived alone, but when he was around Dean he'd felt safer when covered up. Maybe that could change now. It would be slow progress, but Cas remembered the feeling of Dean's skin, warm against his back, and felt it would be a good change.

He slid to the side of the warm bed and out into the world, a sharp intake of breath as he felt the icy floor on his feet. He needed warm water on his skin as soon as possible. He stumbled into the bathroom and frantically started the shower, sighing with relief when the water ran over his shivering body. The shower in Dean's bedroom had wonderful water pressure; the one down the hall was not nearly as good, and he felt a tiny stab of regret that Dean was enduring that on his behalf. Maybe sometime soon they'd be able to shower together. Cas liked that thought very much, and he dreamily let it occupy his mind until the water began to get cool, and he remembered he had to wash his hair before it got freezing cold. 

When Cas emerged, he could hear Dean rattling about in the kitchen. He opened one of his dresser drawers--a warm pleased flush in his chest knowing that it was his--and pulled out his oldest, softest jeans and t-shirt. He could change into something better before the guests came, but now he just wanted to be comfortable with Dean. He put on some thick socks to keep his feet warm, and slid his feet like a cross-country skiier as he went down the hall. 

Dean had heated up the waffle iron, and when he saw Cas his face lit up. "Hey, babe. Watch this. I saw it on Instagram." Dean cracked open a roll of refrigerated cinnamon rolls and squished one into the center of the iron. "Isn't that awesome? Cinnamon roll waffles. And I made some cream cheese glaze to go on top. I know these come with the little tub of glaze but homemade is so much better, right?" He reached a small bowl out to Cas. "Here, taste."

Castiel felt a wave of happiness pass through him. Sometimes it was followed swiftly by despair, but this time the good feeling stayed. He dipped his finger in the bowl and tasted it. "Mmm, Dean. This is heavenly." Dean smiled, his face open and warm. Cas dipped his finger in the bowl again and reached toward Dean this time, gently painting his lips with the glaze. Dean's eyes widened and he instinctively moved a bit closer. "Come here, my love," Cas whispered, and leaned in to kiss the sweetness from Dean's mouth. 

"That was nice," Dean mumbled against Cas's lips. They stayed together, nuzzling softly, until the waffle iron chimed. Neither of them wanted to be the last one to get a waffle, so they split the first one, and then two more.

"What do we have to get ready for dinner?" Cas leaned his head on Dean's shoulder. 

"Not much, just dessert. We're not quite as formal for Christmas, so I thought brownies. Ellen's baking a ham, and Jo's bringing her famous pasta salad. Bobby's bringing homemade rolls, believe it or not." Bobby had recently decided to master the art of making bread, and after viewing several YouTube videos, his efforts had satisfied even Ellen. 

"What about Sam and Jess?" 

"Ice cream for the brownies, and Jess's mom made us an extra casserole. I think we'll be all set."

Sam and Jess burst in about an hour later, bearing bags of gifts and chattering excitedly. "Hey, Cas! There was a package on the doorstep for you," Jess called. 

"Really?" Cas extended his hands to take it from her. "I wasn't expecting anything. I guess it was delivered yesterday evening."

"You didn't hear anyone knock?"

"No, we were busy." Cas realized what he'd said, and turned his head frantically to see if Dean had heard. Thankfully, he and Sam were in the living room. 

Jess giggled and punched Cas lightly on the arm. "Busy, huh?" She saw Castiel's red cheeks and took pity on him. "Aw, Cas. It's okay. I'm happy for you, that's all. Now let's see what's in the mystery box."

The box had an envelope attached with the logo of an upscale bakery that Cas recognized. His parents had frequented it. Inside the envelope was a card with his father's flowing script.

Dear Castiel,

I hope you have a pleasant Christmas. Perhaps we can talk after the holiday. Hopefully, the pastries will be enjoyable.

Best wishes from your father.

He handed the note to Jess, who was dumbfounded. "Cas...this is weird. I'm sorry! Your father is weird!" They both dissolved into giggles. "I mean, your estranged father sends you a box of pastries for Christmas? That's strange!"

"Well, it's not really strange for him, I suppose. My father's always been a bit distant, a bit removed from most people. I guess that he thinks since a box of baked goods would be a nice gesture for a co-worker or neighbor, it would be appropriate for any occasion." Cas shrugged and looked down at the box.

Jess patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Well, let's see what's in there." Cas cut open the tape and opened the box, digging through layers of tissue paper to extract various white paper pastry boxes. There was an impressive assortment of Christmas cookies, chocolate and cinnamon babka, apple turnovers, and brownies. Jess whistled. "Well, when the man makes a social gesture, he goes all out." 

Cas arranged the boxes on the counter and called Dean into the kitchen. "I've made dessert," Cas announced, laughing. 

Dean's expression was priceless. "What the hell?"

"From my dad," Cas explained casually, but Dean could see past his boyfriend's outer indifference, and pulled him into an embrace.

"I love you," Dean whispered into Cas's shoulder, and Jess blinked quickly and occupied herself with closing the box lids. Castiel let Dean hold him for a minute, and when he pulled away his eyelashes were wet. Jess made a comforting sound and rushed across the kitchen to wrap her arms around Cas.

"Hey, hey," Cas protested. "I'm fine. Now, let us begin 'that most pleasant of activities, the celebration of Christmas.'"

"You're a sap, but I love you anyway," Dean groaned. "Well, now that we don't have to make brownies, let's open our presents!" 

Jess squealed in delight. "Let's go! I'll put on A Christmas Story, and we'll get everything ready."

 

*Title and Cas's quote inspired by A Muppet Christmas Carol. I know, but I love it.


End file.
